


Praising the Lord of Light

by Winterdream



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Slow build but not too slow, Smut, Sorry for my bad english, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: Your hopeless, pointless life finally changes when you meet Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr in a tavern.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If somebody wants to be my beta reader, please write me a message. (English is not my mother tounge) But however, please enjoy my story!

 

**Prologue**

 

You were staring into your cup of beer. It was almost gone, maybe one or two sips left. You were thinking about ordering another one when you suddenly heard neighing horses and laughing men. The door was opened by a large group of them, one of them, who walked in the front, was tall and handsome, with an eyepatch on the right eye. He seemed to be the leader of the group. There shields and uniforms had no banners, no golden lion, no wolf nor trout. Who were they?

They sat down a few tables further afield and you were secretly watching them. And then, you noticed the leaders view. He smiled at you. You smiled back and felt the blood rushing into your cheeks. _Stupid girl_ , you thought. _What are you doing?!_

 

You tried to stare away, looked at your beer again, but you already could hear his heavy steps, coming closer and closer. You almost didn't dare looking at him, but when you finally raised your view, he and another man were staring in front of you.

“Hello young lady", the man with the eyepatch said. His voice was pure honey.

"Hello", you answered, a little bit leery.

"May we sit down?" You nodded shyly. 

"Who are you?", you wanted to know.

"My name is Beric Dondarrion and this is Thoros of Myr. We are from the _Brotherhood Without Banners_ ".

You knew these names. People were talking about Beric, the undead, died six times and still alive. And the brave Thoros of Myr, who fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion with a flaming sword.

"And who is this sweet little lady?", Thoros asked you and you told him your name.

"What are you doing here all alone?", Beric said.

"Drinking, as you can see."

"Drinking is always better with company." Thoros gave you a bottle. "Rum. Almost as sweet as you." You took a sip and coughed. It tasted not bad, but it was strong. You could feel the alcohol immediately; it was getting warmer and warmer inside of you and you felt a little bit dizzy.

"Where are you from?"

"King’s Landing."

"You're not very talkative, aren't you?", Beric asked.

"I just don't want to talk about my past."

Beric smiled at you again, before he said: "It's alright, my dear."

"Are the stories about you are true? That you died six times?", you asked Beric. He and Thoros started laughing.

"They are."

"And the story about the breach at Pyke?" You looked at Thoros.

"Aye, it's true, but I can't remember. Was too drunk."

"You both are heroes." _Handsome heroes._

 

Thoros wasn't as handsome as Beric in your opinion, but he looked kind of good with his man bun and the bright eyes. You felt attracted to both of them. _What a weird feeling_ , you thought. You had barely experience with man, except for a short kiss form the neighbor’s boy when you were fourteen, and of course, some soldiers and drunken men who tried to touch you.

"We are no heroes. The lord of light gives us strength."

"The lord of light?"

"Exactly. Thoros is a priest, he brought me back to life with the help of _R'hllor_. He is the only true god."

"Ra… Rhl…", you tried to pronounce the name. "Why does he does that? Why does he want you to stay alive?"

"We don't know. But we are sure he wanted us to meet you." You blushed. Beric must be some kind of god himself, you thought.

"Me? Why?"

"Maybe we'll find out the answer later."

"You're such a cute little girl", Thoros said and grabbed your hand. "You shouldn't be alone."

"You should accompany us.", Beric suggested. "You would be safe."

"Yes… Maybe you're right." You didn't really know what to say. It was overwhelming. Everything. You took another sip of Thoros' rum. "You won't hurt me, right?"

"No, of course not. I promise.", Beric answered. "Thoros and me, we will protect you."

 

You still were afraid, but you decided to believe them. They still could rape or kill you, but to be honest, you had nothing to lose. Your life was a disaster anyway. _Maybe death wasn’t that bad_ , you sometimes thought. And of course, you had thought about suicide as well. Cutting your arteries with a knife, walking into the next lake and refuse to swim… You weren’t proud of yourself, but you really thought about it. Suddenly you tasted the salt of your own tears on your lips. Beric and Thoros looked at you, worried.

 

“I’m fine”, you lied and faked a smile.

“Everything _will_ be fine, my dear.”, Beric told you. “You don’t need to be sad anymore.”


	2. Faith

**Chapter One: Faith**

You were travling with the brotherhood without banners for about one week now. Thoros told you a lot about the Lord of Light. “ _The current world we live in is the real hell_ ”, he told you once and you thought about how true this was. Your life had been a hell. You admired Thoros for his knowledge, and Beric for his strength and braveness.

“The red god has plans for you”, Beric told you, while you were sitting with him and Thoros at the fire. You spent the night outside, but the fire was warm and cozy.

“I… I want to become a red priestess. Like Thoros”, you claimed. You thought a lot about it. Thoros was a priest as well and he could bring back people from the dead. You wanted to help him, you wanted to become a _real_ member of the Brotherhood without banners. And you needed a new meaning in your life – what could be better than a new religion? Beric and Thoros looked at you in surprise.

“Are you sure about that?”, Thoros asked. You nodded immediately.

“Of course I am.”

“It will take some time. It’s not possible to become a red priest overnight.”

“I know. But the red god is the only god I want to believe in. He is my god now.” You liked the concept of R’hllor – the god of fire, joy and life.

“Well, then so it be”, Thoros said. You were sure, that this was, what R’hllor had planned for you. That’s why you met Thoros and Beric. _Everything makes sense now_ , you thought.

 

It started raining. At first, only a few drops, but within seconds it got so heavy that your clothing was soaked with water.

“We should go and look for a dry place to sleep”,

Beric suggested. You found a small tavern, just a few miles away, and decided to sleep there. Thoros ordered you a beer and you shared two chickens together with him and Beric.

“May we ask you something?”, Thoros wanted to know.

“Sure.”

“Are you a virgin?” It was an intimate question. Why do they wanted to know that? But you decided to be honest with them.

“I am.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

“Do you want to give your virginity to our lord?”, Beric asked.

“But… how can I do that?”

“Sleep with us, me and Thoros.”

You bite your lip. “Do I really have to do that?”

 

You liked both, Beric and Thoros, no doubt. They were handsome and cute, they took you with them, cared about you. You lied next to them when you slept outside on the ground. They told you stories, made you laugh. But sleeping with them?

 

“It’s for the lord of light. Not for us, not for you, only for our red god.” You couldn’t refuse, right? _Everything happens for a reason_ , you thought. _I met Beric and Thoros, because god wanted it. There are no confidences._

“I-I am afraid of it. I have no experience.” You blushed and stared at your empty plate.

“You don’t need to be afraid, my cute, little lady”, Thoros told you.

 

Beric asked for a room and you were surprised. Was it supposed to happen today? You thought you had some time left, but it seems like the lord of light was a bit impatient. You took a last sip of your beer before you followed Beric and Thoros upstairs.

_**~** _

The room was nothing special; kind of small, but with a large bed in the middle. Your heart was beating faster, your stomach started to hurt.

“The bed seems cozy”, Beric said with a smile and placed a hand on your shoulder. Even Thoros made a step towards you and touched your cheek gently. He stroked your soft skin, putting his hand slowly downwards, between your breasts. And then, he leaned to you and kissed you on the mouth. It was a passionate and long kiss. His mouth tasted like rum, sweet and wet. Thoros undid the lacing of your dress and took your naked breasts in his hand, pressing them lightly and kissing the nipples, while Beric dragged down the rest of your dress and placed himself behind you, kissing your neck tender.

 

 _Stay calm_ , you said to yourself. _Everything will be alright. You are doing this for your lord._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II - First time**

 

Your heart was beating faster and faster. You were afraid, but also aroused. You could feel your cunt getting wet, while Thoros sucked your nipple and Beric bite your neck. It was such an intensive, but pleasant feeling. You shaked a little bit, of course you were nervous and afraid. You never slept with a man before - and now you had two. You let out a loud moan as Thoros pressed together your nipple between his fingers. Beric grabbed your butt with both of his hands and gave you a light slap. 

“Lay down on the bed”, Beric whispered. You did, and watched the two man getting undressed. Thoros was the first to finish. His chest was covered with thin hair, like the place between his legs. His manhood was half hard as you watched him getting closer to the bed. He climbed on top of you, smiling lovely and tender. "You don't need to be afraid, beautiful", he said and placed a kiss on your mouth.   
"I’m not afraid", you claimed. You could feel his hard-on pressing against you wet cunt. Thoros put his hand between your legs and stroked your lips slightly.

“She is really wet”, the priest told his friend. Beric chuckled.

“Good”, he answered.

 

Thoros placed himself between your legs and spread your lips with his fingers.

"What a nice, small pussy", he mumbled. His breath was hot against your womanhood and you moaned. The priest started to move his thumb in circles over your pink button, the feeling was indescribable.

“It feels so good”, you said quietly and finally started to relax.

 

Now Beric came to you as well. His dick was longer than Thoros’ and completely hard, surrounded by a lot of public hair, in a red-brownish color. Beric lied down next to you on the left side and stroked your hair.

“We are doing this only for our lord, remember?”, he asked you with his soft voice and you nodded. “Good. Just let it happen. It’s our gods will.”

 

All of a sudden you felt something cold and wet between your legs. As you looked down you saw Thoros face directly on your pussy.

"Thoros!", you screamed. "What are you…" He was licking you. It was an unfamiliar, but unbelievable good feeling. You started to move your hips against Thoros’ mouth, put on hand in his hair, stroke him and pressed his face closer to you. You knew you were close. Your moan got louder, you started sweating and your heart was beating faster than ever before. You had the most intensive orgasm ever - your whole body pulsated and your pussy was twitching as hard as never before.

“I came”, you said breathless. Thoros looked up and smiled.

“Good girl”, he answered.  But then he started licking you again. You had no time to recover from your last orgasm and it started to hurt.

“Please!”, you said loudly. “Thoros, I came! Please stop!” But Thoros didn’t care. You tried to shove him away, but of course, he was stronger. Beric hold you down.

“Everything is alright”, he said to you. “Enjoy it” Beric kissed your neck, leaving red marks everywhere, and you tried to stay calm, but it was hard.

 

You could feel Thoros’ teeth on your tiny clit and before you could say anything to him, he bit you. It was a soft bite, but on this sensitive point between your legs it was so painful that you led out a cry. Tears were rushing down your face as you had your second orgasm. And finally, Thoros stopped licking you. Your face was red, swollen and wet from your tears.

“So, who do you want to fuck your cunt?”, Thoros asked you and kissed away your tears. You could smell yourself in his breath.

“Beric”, you said immediately. _Thoros is too aggressive_ , you thought.

"I will be gentle", Beric promised. He stroked your naked body and placed his right hand between your legs. Your pussy twitched at his touch, and you still were unbelievable wet from Thoros mouth and your own juices. 

 

The first finger went in easy and was not painful at all. The second one ached a little bit, but it wasn’t that bad. He spread his fingers inside you, before he placed himself on top of you pushed his dick against your entrance. You weren’t sure anymore, if you really wanted that. Beric kissed your mouth again, long and intensive. _I do want it._

Beric went slowly and carefully inside your womanhood. He _really_ was gentle. At some point you felt a traction, unpleasant, and you pressed your lips together to suppress a whimper.

“Shhh, my little lady”, Beric said and kissed your cheek. “It will get better soon.” He started moving back and forth and as you started to relax again, it felt almost good for you as well. Suddenly Beric pulled out his dick and came on your stomach, a mix of a white liquid and your own blood. Of course, he had heard about this, but you imaged it to be… _cleaner_.

 

They cleaned you with a piece of cloth and Thoros gave you his rum.

“If your pain is too bad, I will get some milk of the poppy for you”, Beric told you.

“I am fine”, you answered. The pain was still there, but you felt surprisingly good. “I am just hungry.”

“I will go and get us another chicken”, Thoros said. “And some beer, if you want?” You nodded and smiled at the priest.

“I am so proud of you”, Beric claimed. “You are a real woman now.”

 

 _Yes, obviously I am_.


End file.
